


The Book Of Secrets

by whatishappeningrightnow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatishappeningrightnow/pseuds/whatishappeningrightnow
Summary: Thomas decided to go to the callback instead of the wedding, and Janus is accepted much sooner. A certain unsympathetic father figure figment isn't to please about this. He's corrupting Thomas's morals, remember?? He just needs a reason to get rid of him once and for all. Prompt by @/under-the-blue-moonlight from Tumblr!! Be sure to check them out! This is an ongoing series, though I might be little slow in-between updates. Enjoy!~
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

It was just...perfect. 

He won the callback like it was nothing. He'd be in Alfred Hitchcoppolucas's movie- playing the main role in Psycho-Godfather-Wars! It was pure bliss. 

He couldn't lie to his friends though. Of course he told Mary Lee and Lee the truth, he could never lie to his friends. They didn't mind at all- it was a dream come true- everything he wanted and no one was hurt and he didn't have to lie. 

The mindscape was a buzz. Roman was bouncing in his place, hands vigorously flapping, bouncing up and down like a basketball. Logan couldn't help but smile, he knew Deceit wasn't evil from the start alike how he knew Virgil wasn't either. It made his heart skip a beat to know all the ways the snake was now pushing to help Thomas, pushing him to reach his goals in life, a better future, and self-care. He couldn't stop himself from excitedly pulling his tie around, staring at the floor hoping the others don't see his dorky grin. 

Patton and Virgil looked at each other. The immensely displeased look radiating from the sunny side lay missed by the others when a small "ahem" came from Deceit's throat. 

"Deceit!! I knew I wasn't too keen on you at first, but if it wasn't for you we would never have gone to the callback!" Roman practically pounced forward, sheer excitement and pure happiness overflowing from his brims like a cup to full, for the first time in forever his ego wasn't hollow and faked, it was full and alive and beaming with true pride and emotion. "I could never thank you enough." 

"Yes, though my inclusion would have been most optimal, your efforts prove greatly beneficial. Thank you, Deceit." Of course the logical side would try to play down his emotions, he could barely hide the excitement in his voice and skipping of his heart rate through his chest. It filled him like nothing else knowing not only that Thomas will be successful, but happy and healthy as well. 

Virgil didn't say anything. How could he? The person he hates most in this world practically saved the person he cares most about. He was speechless- in awe- how they trusted him? He doesn't know. But that trust sure did get Thomas somewhere much better than before. 

Patton didn't buy into Deceit. Into his behavior, his "truths", what he offers, and his person. He's morality- the right and wrong- the person Thomas should really be listening to. Not some team-crossing, filthy lying, sinful snake creature that shouldn't be trusted. 

Deceit took a deep breath, "Of course, Logan. Apologies." He took another. "Too...commemorate this dreadful outcome..." He trailed off, taking yet another deep breath and carefully taking off his right glove. A look of half-determination and half pure fear crossed his face as one by one he took each finger off. 

"My name..." 

Roman's eyes grew wide. Logan repositioned himself to better face Deceit, and Virgil looked a mix of confused, horrified, and dazed. Patton didn't share the sentiment. 

The glove was fully off now and he raised his hand, a sign of honesty, that this was his actual name and not a trick. 

"...My name is Janus." 

Logan, already excited enough, burst at the seems with this. "Janus?? After the god Janus, the god of beginnings, doorways, and change? The god with two heads?!? I should have figured that out looking at your emblem! All the symbolism..." He trailed off if deep thought. How brilliant!! God, he was such a nerd. 

Roman smiled, his warm grin that tilted to one side, a deep exhale following it. It sounded like a middle-school librarian's name but...he loved it. Janus really did trust them and it filled Roman completely. For one godforsaken minute, he genuinely feels good about himself, about life and the world, and the person who caused this surge of pride trusts him enough to reveal a big part of himself? Even if the name is stupid, it was perfect and wonderful in every little way. 

Janus smiled and nodded at Logan, validating the origin. Did Logan just bounce like Roman? 

He was warmly accepted by the others. Roman's rays beaming like sunlight, warming the area and lighting the room up with his energy. Logan who could only anticipate the things Janus could bring, Virgil who still hated him but felt it was more than useless to argue...and Patton. 

Were the greetings from Patton genuine? No. No they were not. He couldn't let that show in front of his kiddos though! No way would he just let this snake stay around and corrupt them...corrupt Thomas. He had to get rid of him, turn the other sides against him...

He just needed a trigger. A flick of a finger to knock off the first domino, instilling a chain reaction that would cause this snakely-sinner side to fall down and go back to the place he belongs.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton decides on the best plan of attack, find something to use against Janus. One thing first- the celebration! What isn't there to celebrate? Thomas got the part, Janus got accepted, life is amazing right now! Or at least that's what the other sides genuinely believed. Patton wouldn't let that mentality stick around forever, though.

They have bug spray, can't they have snake spray?? No?! Oh well, looks like he'll have to do it himself. 

Janus can't stay- he's undermining Thomas's morals with his corrupt and sinful ways! Thomas is a good person, Janus shouldn't be there at all. Too bad he can't just kill him. 

Guess he'll have to settle for the next best thing...sending him back to the place he belongs. The dark side mindscape. 

But Patton can't just send someone back there all willy-nilly, that's silly! Come now, he needed a reason, it wouldn't work otherwise! 

He needed something to use against Janus, something that would tear the trust apart like paper you don't need. Thomas. didn't. need. him. 

Patton just needed to find that something. What could it be? It was time to find out. Well, not quite yet. He'd need to sneak into his room, search around, find something to use against him. Walking in there all haphazardly isn't an option..he'll have to wait for an opportune moment. 

And so he did. 

~

The party was livid, Roman had summoned party balloons and confetti raining down from?? Who knows. This was a moment worth celebrating. Thomas got the part, he kept his friends, and Janus got accepted- officially! They celebrated a wonderful, successful, friend full life ahead. 

Virgil didn't want to celebrate, he still hated Janus with every fiber of his being...but he couldn't argue with what Janus has done for Thomas. 'The efforts and actions are worth celebrating, not the guy,' he told himself. That made the party easier to enjoy, knowing he wasn't celebrating his enemy but more what he's done for the main character. 

Logan had just walked into the living room when suddenly Roman pounced at Janus, hugging him tightly before letting go and excitedly pulling him to the couch. A small grin graced his face. 

Logan, carefully holding 5 big bowls of popcorn, treaded lightly to the couch. He had gone into the kitchen to prepare the snack, as they were going to watch a comedy together and get to know one another (better). It was time to get to see the real side of Deceit, not the vaguely annoyed front he put on. 

"Do we really need balloons and confetti to watch a comedy, Roman?" Logan questioned, setting down the bowls one by one in front of each side. Patton's warm smile seemed...off to Logan, faked almost. With everything going on, there shouldn't be a reason why he isn't genuinely happy...who's he to say, he hasn't a clue on emotions like the others. Logan let it go, handing the last bowl to Roman.

"Uh- yeAH! This is a party, we need fancy decorations!" Roman piped up, vaguely gesturing at all the decor, not even attempting to cover the high pitch of his voice. 

"I think it's ballonifal Roman." Patton said, a fake smile painted on his voice, the poor quality pun seeping from his mouth, how his lies tasted so sugary sweet. 

Virgil rolled his eyes, a deep sigh escaping his throat. Logan didn't hide the annoyed look on his face as he sat next to Virgil. A crooked grin engulfed the snake-side, it was pathetic yet amusing to watch them bicker amongst each other. It brought him this guilty feeling of nostalgia, reminding him of the way it used to be before Virgil left him and Remus all alone. The light side-conversations were much more light-hearted, he supposed Virgil's presence didn't help though.

He shook his head. It wasn't the time to get all sappy about the past- it's time to celebrate the now and the future with his new-found roommates. 

And they did- they laughed together, smiled together, learned new things about each other. Janus hadn't felt this alive in so long, how he missed being apart of a family. 

And how he'll miss it again. 

Patton could barely play-pretend. Hearing his honeyed tone and dripping sarcasm made him want to vomit. If only he wasn't as two-faced as he was, a mask of sincerity and compassion covering the inky black evil inside. Glimmering scales that reflected the light in a beautiful aurora, so you couldn't see the shadows beneath the surface. Only skin and bone kept the sin inside, and only his warm eyes and sweet smile kept it from being seen. 

Was it minutes? Was it hours? Time slowed to a halt, trailing bit by bit, forcing Patton to confront the excruciating experience, milking every second out of his distrustful heart. He knew his friend's smiles were genuine. It sent a horrifying, sickening feeling down his spine, pulling every inch of warmth from his skin and forcing the coldness of his heart to seep to the surface. 

~

At long last, the party was coming to a stop. Time is merciless...but you'd have better luck begging for mercy with the tic-ticking of time than you would with Patton. 

"Well, that went better than I had originally anticipated," Logan said with his typical monotone voice, cheeks brushed a slight rosy red, a smile only hidden ok-enough to poorly pass for emotionless. 

"I know, right?!" Roman gasped, his sheer excited energy only a voltage lower than fatal. "I'm so happy we all got together to celebrate this momentous occasion!!" 

Roman could hardly control himself. He's known for years how it feels to want, and he finally got what he wanted. He was barely processing anything at this point, he just knew that for one minute, it was ok- no- more than that- absolutely wonderful. 

"Yeeeah I gotta admit, that was fun, despite Janus being here." Virgil had forgotten how much he liked hanging out with Janus, though he could never bring himself to admit it, especially in front of him. 

The friendly conversation made Patton's stomach twist and churn. He couldn't wait for it all to be over and he could sneak into Janus's room to find the missing piece to his puzzle set. 

"I can't wait till we do it again, kiddos!-" Patton choked out, his usual uppity-cheerful tone glazing the words like a poisoned pastry. "Golly, that was so fun! I'm exhausted now!" 

Patton hoped that by bringing up exhaustion, it'd elicit the same response in the rest of the sides, ending the conversation and sending them all away to bed, giving him the opportune moment to find the perfect thing to use against Janus. Of course it worked, this is Patton we're talking about. He always gets his way. He didn't expect the first to pipe up in agreement to be Logan, however. 

"Agreed. Celebrating winning the callback and Janus's acceptance has quite drained me." Logan said, lifting the empty popcorn bowl off his lap and standing up, quickly walking over to the kitchen.

"Someone doesn't want to be here any longer," Virgil added, glaring at Logan in a half sympathetic half curious way. He wondered what he was in such a rush for, but Virgil couldn't help to agree, social interaction is quite draining. "Not that I blame you, its been a little heavy tonight, social-interaction wise." 

Logan gave a small half-smile and nod as a response, placing his bowl in the sink and preparing to exit. Janus knew what he was in a rush for, but knew better than to say. Instead, he did his little finger wave, non-verbally wishing Logan a goodbye and goodnight. 

"Aight, this has been fun, but I'm out." The anxious side dead-panned and got up, preparing for his own exit. 

"Um, someone has to help me pick up this extra confetti!" Roman blurted out. He didn't attempt to hide the offense taken to his statement. 

"No way Romano, not my mess, and not my idea." Virgil smirked as Roman's face brightened in color, expression contorted in disgust. 

Roman huffed and was about to say something else when Janus chimed in, "Don't worry, Roman, I won't help you pick up the confetti." It was the least he could do. Janus was honored to have a party thrown in his favor, the bubbly feeling of home and accomplishment popped in his chest and stomach. 

Whatever happened next was a haze. Roman and Janus kept going back and forth about something, Virgil teleported out, and he could've sworn he saw a flash of something green sinking out with Logan. He had gotten up, said his goodbyes, and sunk out. That was the best he knew. Patton collected his thoughts in his room. 

But there was only one thought to collect. 

3:30 am.


End file.
